Teenaged Avengers
by Redrogue17
Summary: Basically a High School AU of the Avengers team with Laura, Spidy, and Falcon in place of Black Widow, Hulk, and Cap as part of the "Main Six." Rating may go up. Enjoy but no cursing, remember, I have the list. Rated T just in case. Other character to be added...


**Here is my first superhero fan-fiction (take three): contains AU and original elements, a bunch of OCs, least 1 OOC, a dozen+ other characters as "cameos", and 6+ characters that I added a little redrogue17 flare to. **

**The magic of an ancient power has brought forth a mighty team together when an ancient and long lost evil returns and threatens not only their world but all the worlds of the nine realms; to save everyone, they must band together… bah-bah-bah, it's basically a sort of Avengers story where most of the Marvel characters are teenagers in high school.**

* * *

><p>Midtown High, an average run-of-the-mill high school every teen in the NYC went to. Tony shouldn't be part of that statistic, no, he should be at MIT or some other high tech college; after all, he had the IQ for it; a fact that he had told Steve for the thousandth time.<p>

"C'mon Tony, don't be a sour puss," the fifteen year-old's friend of two years tried to cheer him up, "You make it sound like your dad's punishing you."

"Dad's not for me or against me," Tony huffed then explained, "He didn't _just_ make billions building and selling weapons to the US military, he inherited it from Grandpa Stark."

"So?" the glasses wearing sixteen year-old asked.

"So, that makes him old money, and people that are old money stay rich by being cheap," Tony stated, "Instead of sending me to a prestigious academy or letting me skip ahead a few grades, he's saving money by dragging me to a public high school."

The two boys were walking up the front stairs of the high school early, before the morning rush began. Tony had dark messy hair and blue eyes, his thin frame clothed in denim jeans and a dark Bon Jovi shirt; he had nothing in the ways of physical strength, what with his high IQ and vast knowledge of all things science, math, and vocabulary, his only real flaw was his mouth. His friend Peter also had a high IQ (not as high as Tony's but high enough to translate whatever science jargon his friend said) blue eyes, and a small frame but that was where the similarities ended. Peter was a bit taller, had brown hair hair and was more respectful of others, only acting out in self-defense, usually by annoying his attacker to death.

"You know," Peter spoke up, "Today is only Thursday, maybe it's a sign that high school won't suck at all, at least for you."

Normally making things look bright for Tony would cheer the boy up, but not this time.

This time, he just rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, "Yes, and Vikings will fall out of the sky and my sneakers are made out of gold."

Tony wasn't watching where he was going, however, and collided with another student.

"OW!" the other kid yelled, rubbing his back and what appeared to be a protein shake spilled all over his shirt and, somehow, his Marine-cut blonde hair.

Peter hurried over to the two, helping Tony up. He tried to help the other boy, only to get his hand swatted away. The other boy glared at Tony as he pushed himself up and started walking away.

"Thanks, I'm fine, how are you?" Tony muttered under his breath, which the other boy heard.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, I think we all got off on the wrong foot," Peter interrupted, not wanting to make an enemy on his first day of school, "I'm Peter Parker and this is Tony…"

"I know who _he_ is," the other boy glared, "And hopefully, I never have to see _his_ face again."

The boy started walking away again, saying, "And next time watch where you're going, idiot."

Tony cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Next time watch where _you_'re standing!"

Seeing him disappear, Peter groaned, "Great, class hasn't even started yet and someone already hates us."

"Eh," Tony shrugged, "You'll get used to it."

* * *

><p>"<em>Our world's about to break, <em>

_Tormented and attacked, _

_Lost from when we wake, _

_With no way to go back; _

_I'm standing on my own, _

_But now I'm not alone…_

_Avengers Assemble! _

_Always we will fight as one _

'_Til the battle's won, _

_With evil on the run; _

_We never come undone. _

_Assembled we are strong, _

_Forever fight as one, _

_Assembled we are strong, _

_Forever fight as one."_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, it was second period, and for some students that meant gym class. While most of the students in gym either gawked at or were trying (and failing) to beat resident basketball champ Happy Hogan at his own game, Peter and Tony, along with the boy the met earlier and a girl, were sitting in what the students referred to as the "execution block." The girl, probably an older junior or young senior, had long black hair in a low ponytail, a simple grey blouse, black pants and shoes, and green eye that looked as though they belonged to a wild animal.<p>

Vice principle Darkholme then made her speech, "Now, each of you are here today for one reason and one reason only, and no Mr. Stark, it is not for your autograph."

A smile fell from Tony's face as he slouched in his seat.

"You all are here because each of you has decided to ignore the rules of this fine establishment," the vice principal continued, turning away only to grab their files and began to write in them, "Sarah Kinney, attacking a fellow student, whether said student _deserved_ it or not. Anthony Stark, breaking into the girl's locker room while the girls were getting dressed. Clint Barton, bringing deadly weapons to school…"

"I had absolutely no intent to shoot my arrows at anyone," Clint defended.

"That is _no_ excuse," the VP glared then continued, "And last but not least, Peter Parker, blowing up the science lab, _again_."

"Again?" Tony perked up, looking at the glasses wearing boy, "You have a record? Sweet! How many times have you blew something up? Three times? Five? Twenty?"

"That does not concern you Mr. Stark. Since Principal Kirby has not yet returned from his vacation, I am therefore in charge of your punishments," Darkholme insisted, "By the rules, you should all be suspended and Mr. Parker and Barton arrested. _But_, since this is your first day back and no one has been seriously harmed, I am giving you all a onetime 'get out of jail free card.'"

All at once, the "troublemakers", except Sarah, reacted:

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed, pumping his fist.

"Now my aunt and uncle won't kill me," Peter smiled.

"You're gonna let Stark off the hook?!" Clint deadpanned.

"Instead, I am giving all of you a research project to do together due in a week," the VP stated, ending the teens' celebration and causing them to groan, "I want all of you to research the ancient Norse culture and how it integrates with our modern society."

"Crap," Sarah muttered under her breath.

"I refuse to work with Stark," Clint declared.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Tony stated.

"I-I don't know the first thing about Norse stuff," Peter admitted.

"Norse is the historically accurate term for Viking," the dark haired girl replied.

"Very good Ms. Kinney," the VP congratulated, then told the others, "As for the rest of you, I don't care for your excuses; I am giving you this project against my better judgment. I also don't care how you do it or how well you do it as long as you all don't cause any more trouble, follow proper MLA rules, and have it ready to present by Friday as part of History Week…."

After the bell rang, ending second period, the VP finished, "Starting _**now**_!"

All four kids hurried out of the office for third period.

* * *

><p>"Great," Clint grumbled as he and his fellow "project partners" walked to their lockers, "Not <em>only<em> do I have to do an essay on 'Project: Avenger' but now I have to help with a project on Vikings, which I barely know. I can't believe this!"

"I can't believe we're all locker neighbors," Peter observed as, sure enough, Sarah's locker was next to Clint who was next to Peter who was next to Tony.

Tony sighed in agitation and said, "Look, lunch is after third period. We can meet up then and plan this crud. The sooner we get it done, the less time we have to annoy each other."

"Sounds good to me," Sarah and Peter agreed.

"Who made _you_ group leader?" Clint glared.

Before Tony, or anyone else, could discuss the issue further, a sleeve of a very familiar jacket slammed Sarah's locker shut.

"Hey Puny Parker, guess what, its Locker-Knocker time!" glared the infamous pigskin-jockey before shoving Peter into his own locker, slamming the door shut.

Tony smirked and rebuked, "'Locker-knocker time?' Seriously, even the bullies here are old-school. C'mon this is the twenty-first century, do your hounding-thing online like everyone else."

The Jock towered over Tony, growling, "What did you just say to me, dweeb?"

"That you need to invest in toothpaste, mouthwash, and breath mints," was Tony's reply.

Those would've been the last words to ever come out of the smaller lad's mouth if Sarah hadn't grabbed the jock's wrist. The jock's face changed from one of fury to one of pain from her pinching his pressure point.

"Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once," she warned the larger teen with an eerie calm, "The next time you decide to pick a fight with another student, don't. Am I clear?"

He frightfully nodded and Sarah released him. After he left (well, ran away fearfully), she put in Peter's locker combination and let her "teammate" out, however ungracefully.

"Who was that?" Sarah inquired.

"Eugene Thomson, resident football champ," Peter explained, "Everyone just calls him 'Flash' though."

"More like 'Trash,'" Tony muttered.

* * *

><p>Next class: science; Peter found out he shared it with Tony, Sarah, and Clint. Sarah hadn't spoken since saving Tony from Flash and Clint seemed to have something against Tony and would often be the first to get into an argument with the dark haired lad:<p>

Tony quickly flipped through all the pages in his science book, raised his hand, and rudely asked the teacher, "Excuse me professor, is there any material in this room with information that's not obsolete?"

"Are there any manners in your head that's not obsolete?!" Clint shot back, starting yet another argument between the two.

"These two really don't see eye to eye," Peter quietly commented to Sarah as the teacher tried to break up the fight.

Sarah just slowly shook her head at the sight to the arguing boys.

* * *

><p>Lunch finally came and, against his better judgment, Clint followed Tony's "meet-up at the cafeteria" idea, if only to get done with their project as soon as possible. There they were: one girl and three guys sitting at a metallic picnic table fighting for a better look at Stark's high-tech tablet.<p>

That was until a new voice spoke up, "hey, whatcha guys doin'?"

The four detention escapees turn their heads to an African American freshman wearing a red hoodie with a brown bird of prey on it.

"Trying to do a 'not get expelled from school' project on Vikings," Tony replied, his tone showing obvious boredom in the project, "It's due by the History Day thingy and we've barely started."

"The Vikings did all sorts of famous things, like..." the new kid was saying before he found himself lost for words.

"...Like?" Peter echoed worriedly.

"Well, they weren't _all_ crazy," Sarah stated.

"What kind of person willingly wears a horned helmet?" Clint asked.

"Maybe they were hunting a cow, and they tried to lure it towards them with…" Peter joked before a death glare by Clint shut him up.

"Give me a lab project any day," Tony muttered.

The hoodie wearing boy snorted and said, "Ya know, if you want, I can help. I could really use some extra credit."

"How?" Peter looked at the lad, "The best source we have is Wikipedia."

"My brother works at the Natural History Museum in the City," the lad explained, "And_ I_ just so happen to have a gold membership there."

"Meaning…?" Clint raised an eyebrow, everyone else staring at the boy with a renewed sense of interest.

"Well," Red hoodie continued, "Most of the really good stuff the museum has is kept in a secure section that is open only to gold members and whoever they decide to bring along. And this week, they have a lot of stuff on Vikings."

"Great," Tony clapped his hands, "So, after school tomorrow, the four of us and…."

It took the new face a minute to realize why Tony had stopped mid-sentence, "Oh, sorry, name's Sam Wilson."

"And Sam can go to the museum and not get expelled," Tony concluded.

Sarah shrugged, "Might as well."

"Better than nothing," Peter agreed.

Clint groaned before saying, "oh, alright."

* * *

><p>The next day, the group of five headed to the museum as planned. Once they'd gotten their tickets, the gang headed for the Viking exhibit. Despite their predetermined idea that it would be a snooze fest, everyone found it quite interesting. Peter spent the whole time studying the intricate models of the longboats and tools the Vikings used for navigation; Sam, Sarah, and Clint kept their eyes glued to the weapons, and Sarah seemed delighted to learn that girls were trained to be warriors as well as the boys; Tony insisted that he could have been a Viking king, that all he needed were his brains to better plan the raids and defenses; and everyone was impressed by the tone of the exhibit, which tried to say that the Vikings being bloodthirsty warriors was just a stereotype. Unfortunately, not even the Gold Member Area was much help for their reseach.<p>

"So basically, they started raiding, they raided for about four hundred years, then they stopped raiding," Sam quipped as they exited the museum, "And the main reason for the raids was craziness due to really bad cabin fever."

"Hey," Peter spoke up, "Making dumb jokes is _my_ shtick!"

"Maybe there was some really famous raid we could use for the paper," Tony suggested.

"The project is about Viking culture and how it integrates with our modern society," Clint bitterly reminded him, "So, unless we can find a way to link a raid to the project, we're all back to square one."

Thunder started rumbling, warning the citizens of the Big Apple that a big storm was coming. Tony looked up and his face started showing a "something isn't right" expression.

"Is it just me," He spoke to his classmates, "Or does that storm look like its lightning surges are nuclear-level EMPs?"

"What's an EMP?" Sam asked warily.

"It's an anagram for Electromagnetic Pulse," Peter explained, "a short burst of electromagnetic energy, whether natural or man-made. Not only could they cause nasty physical damage, but they can also short-circuit all electronic devices it strikes."

"That's great and all Pete, But I said 'nuclear-level EMP' which is _the_ highest frequency an EMP can achieve," Tony interjected, "A level that only happens when there is an abrupt pulse of electromagnetic radiation resulting from a nuclear explosion, resulting in rapidly changing electric fields and magnetic fields may couple with electrical/electronic systems to produce damaging current and voltage surges."

"Okay, I'll bite," Clint joined in the conversation, "Is that bad?"

"Considering that most Nuclear EMPs are used in the military and comes from a high-altitude electromagnetic pulse device that produces the EMPs as its primary damage mechanism through producing gamma rays," Tony explained, "to be converted into EMP in the mid-stratosphere over a wide area within line of sight to the detonation and are designed to maximize EMP effects, especially on electronic systems, and are capable of destroying susceptible electronic equipment over a wide area; what do you think?"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck in the middle of the park with a light so bright, it caused the teens to shield their eyes and look away for a moment. Sarah started running to the park, heading for where the bolt struck. The boys ran behind her, yelling "Sarah, what are you doing?!" and "Are you crazy?!"


End file.
